Makoto Housaka
Makoto Housaka' '''is the teacher of Nagisa Sugimoto and appears in the '10th and 11th Chapter of the series and in the 2nd and 3rd chapters of the 3rd manga. She was a friend of Yumi Akimoto. Bio Appearance Makoto is an young woman with medium-long hair worn in a low ponytail over her shoulder. Her bangs frame her face with most of them brushed to the side. She wears a top and pants with a name tag around her neck. As a young girl she had the same face, but her hair was chin length and worn loose. Personality Makoto is a kind and mature woman who tries to help out to the extent that she can. She feels bad noticing Nagisa is bullied and does what she can to try to help her, and she is remorseful over being too scared in the past to help Yumi and stand up for her. '''History As Nagisa is preparing to clean her stained desk, Makoto first appeared and tried to comfort her. She offers to talk to the girls parents but hearing them causes Nagisa to lash out at her and run away. She feels remorse but she is stopped by another staff member, who tells her that getting involved could cause him problems. She can only sadly watch as the other girls mock her and take off. She appears later in the story, helping Nagisa regain consciousness after living through her life on the day Yumi died. After realizing her teacher was the Makoto she had become, she asks about Yumi and what happened to her. Makoto is initially startled to hear her old friends name but when she sees the photo album nearby she helps Nagisa up and they head outside. She reveals that she hung onto the burned shoe- the only remnant of Yumi she has as she recalls what happened that day. She explains how she was scared and left early that day, rather than confront Yumi's bullies despite knowing how miserable she was. She cared about her but she didn't know what to do at the time. She later found out that an explosion in the Home Ec room had killed Yumi, and in the process she lost her lower half and it hadn't been recovered. The leader of the bullies had also died, while the other girls were left in bad shape and the room was destroyed. She admits that she doesn't think Yumi did the right thing that day, but that is why she decided to enroll as a teacher here, in the same school. She can imagine Yumi saying how poor of a job she is doing, but at the same time she also believes that for her sake, life should be happily lived. Nagisa agrees and they decide to support one-another and be happy for her sake, and to not things like bullies win. After Nagisa snaps at her bullies and sends them running, Makoto watches with amusement and offers them support should they ever need it and they run away, refusing to turn to a teacher for help. After exchanging hands, she and Nagisa begin to leave when a few more girls approach to join them. Quotes Trivia Gallery Makotoyounger.png|Makoto when she was younger Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Females